Mission Naruto 2
by Nastjuschechka
Summary: Fortsetzung von Mission Naruto


So das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu dem Oneshot „Mission Naruto".

Es ist auch nur ein Oneshot, aber ich hoffe er gefällt euch.

Nastjuschechka

Seit der Mission auf der ich meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren habe, ist nun schon ein Monat vergangen. Da ich und Shikamaru, als Ninjas die meiste Zeit Missionen sind, habe ich sein Angebot noch nicht so oft in Anspruch genommen. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass die „Wiederholung" von diesem Abend mit jedem Mal besser wurde. Es tut mir wirklich gut, mich Mal fallen zu lassen. Ausnahmsweise mal jemandem zu verstauen und nicht immer alleine versuchen die Welt zuretten. Diese Veränderung haben auch schon viele bemerkt und ich wurde auch schon oft gefragt, was denn mit mir plötzlich los ist. Da ich nicht mehr so erzwungen aufgedreht bin. Shikamaru hat keine Angst vor dem Biest in mir. Das hat er mir schon öfters gesagt, denn es ist schwer für mich diesen Angst Gedanken los zu werden. Immerhin hatte ich seit meiner Geburt das Gefühl, dass jeder vor mir Angst hatte und mich mied.

Heute war endlich seit langem wieder ein Tag an dem wir beide im Dorf waren, denn Shikamaru musste strategische Sachen mit dem Hokage besprechen und ich musste als Held herhalten und wie immer gelangweilt im Dorf bleiben. Denn die Akatsuki waren immer noch irgendwo unterwegs, und die Dorfbewohner fühlten sich ohne mich nicht sicher. Also war für mich heute mal wieder Selbsttraining angesagt.

Ich trainierte immer auf dem Platz mit den drei Holzpfählen, an den einen von denen ich damals hungrig gefesselt worden war. Noch heute lache ich über unsere Naivität und Dummheit von damals, aber wir hatten es ja am ende doch alles richtig gemacht. Ich stellte mich auf die Wiese und konzentrierte mich auf das Jutsu von Kakashi: Shidori. Ja ich habe es auch erlernt, es war um einiges schwerer gewesen, das Element Blitz zu beherrschen, aber ich habe es geschafft. Der Blitzt war in meiner Hand zu spüren, doch ich führte das Jutsu nicht aus. Es war nur eine Probe gewesen für meinen neuen Rasengan. Ich hatte das Element Blitz mit Absicht erlernt, um eine neu Rasengan Form zu erschaffen. Als erschuf fisch erstmal zwei Schattendoppelgänger. Der eine erschuf wie immer das Rasengan in meiner Hand und der Andere fügte Blitzchakra hinzu. Diese Variante war wirklich um einiges schwere zu kontrollieren. Auf die Idee bin ich gekommen als ich von dem Wetter Phänomen, den Kugelblitzen gehört habe, die eine enorme explosive Kraft haben sollten.

Ich spürte, dass die Kugel in meiner Hand außer Kontrolle geriet, doch war es schon zu spät. Wegen einem der Blitze fing meine Kleidung Feuer. Ich löste die Kugel schnell auf und warf mich auf den Boden um das Feuer zu löschen. Als nach langem hin und her rollen die Flammen erloschen stand ich auf. Dann hörte ich die mir mittlerweile sehr gut bekannte stimme.

„In so einem Outfit siehst du noch heißer aus. Naru." Raunte Shikamarus Stimme an meinem Ohr. Musste er immer zweideutig sein. Feuer und heiß, also er war auch schon mal besser gewesen. Doch eins hat sich in dem letzten Monat nicht geändert, seine Stimme rief immer noch diesen angenehmen Schauer an meinem Rücken hervor.

„Shika, man könnte und hier sehen." Ich holte ein Kunai aus meiner Tasche und griff Shikamaru an. Er kam immer her, wenn er Zeit hatte um etwas mit mir zu trainieren, denn es war unter anderem auch eine gute Ausrede um einander zu sehen und eine gute Möglichkeit mit einander zu reden. Bis jetzt wusste noch keiner von unserer Beziehung, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Und es sollte auch noch länger so bleiben. Denn wo kämen wie denn da hin wenn der Held und der beste Stratege von Konoha schwul wären. Genau pures Chaos, Zweifel und Vertrauensbruch. Daher hielten wir unsere Nächte immer geheim.

„Wie lange willst du es noch geheim halten." Jammerte Shika, währen er versuchte einen meine Schattendoppelgänger, wie er dann später feststellen musste mit seinem Shattenjutsu einzufangen.

Ich lies den Kopf hängen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, als das Metall meines Kunais, sanft seinen Hals berührte: „Ich weiß es nicht… ich ja auch nicht, dass es so weiter geht. Aber ich will nicht wieder verachtet werde." Ich habe den Kampf gewonnen. Es war auch noch nie anders ausgegangen, nur manchmal dauerte es länger und manchmal hielt Shika nicht so lange durch.

Doch bevor ich von ihm ab lies sagte er leise: „Zu dir oder zu mir." Und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Ich hasste es, wenn er solche peinlichen Sachen machte. Ich Stoß ihm mit der stumpfen Seite des Kunais in die Schulter und ging mit nem leisem „zu mir" davon.

Zumindest hatte ich es vor, doch machte mir eine gewisse Person einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Naaaruutooo, mir ist es ja aufgefallen, dass du dich mit Shikamaru in letzter Zeit gut verstehst, aber ich hab euren Kampf so beobachtet und habe einen verdacht." Dabei schaute er Shikamaru noch mal eindringlich an. Wir beide Schluckten.

Aber die Person die vor uns stand war glücklicher Weise nur Sai. Seine Menschenkenntnis lies ja bekanntlich zum wünschen übrig.

„Und die wäre…" Gab dann Shika als erstes nen Ton von sich, gelangweilt und gleichgültig wie eh und je.

„Er ist dein…" Sai zeigte mit dem Finger auf Shika und machte ein Kunstpause „…dein neuer Rivale!" gab er dann seine Stolze Erkenntnis von sich. Wobei ich und Shikamaru krampfhaft das grinsen unterdrücken mussten. Der Kerl war echt blind wie ein Maulwurf. Dann ging er an uns vorbei in Richtung Wald, doch als er an mir vorbeikam, zwinkerte er mir zu und flüsterte „viel Spaß". Ich wollte gerade widersprechen oder erstmal überhaut irgendeinen Laut von mir geben, doch war Sai schon verschwunden. Also ist er doch nicht so blind wie ich dachte. Wird er es weiter sagen? Wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen? Alle möglichen Gedanken schwirrten in meinem Kopf, bis ich wieder von der wunderschön bekannten Stimme aus diesen gerissen wurde.

„Keine sorge er weiß bescheid, aber er wird es nicht weiter sagen." Nam mir Shikamaru alle Sorgen mit einem Satz weg. „und jetzt, Hop, zu dir!"

In meiner kleinen Wohnung angekommen saß Shika wie schon erwartet auf meinem Bett. Wir hatten und die Kopien von unseren Hausschlüsseln gegeben, damit wir nicht immer zu zwei in einem Haus verschwinden mussten. Ich ging auf ihn zu und er zog mich in die langersehnte Umarmung. Wie ich seine Nähe in den letzten Tagen vermisst habe. Ich saß auf seinem Schoß und er fuhr mit seiner Zunge den Hals entlang. Ich hab mich zwar immer noch nicht mit der Mädchenrolle abgefunden, weshalb auch die Bezeichnung „Rivale" von Sai ziemlich passend gewählt war. Denn ich fand es irgendwie komisch, dass der Held von Konoha Uke im Bett war. Aber eigentlich gefiel es mir ja mich jemandem ganz anzuvertrauen und mich fallen zu lassen und alle Verantwortung zu vergessen.

„Ungh…!" Ich hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, wie Shikamaru schon mit der Zunge an meinen Brutwarzen angekommen war. Wie es sich heraus stellte war er wirklich ein Naturtalent im Bett. Er war selber überrascht von sich.

„Mach deinen Mund auf Naruto ich will dich hören." Hauchte er die Worte gegen meine Brust. Und glitt dann mit der Zunge weiter nach unten.

„Ahh…ungh…!" ich versuchte mein stöhnen immer noch zu unterdrücke, denn immer hin hatte ich ja auch Nachbarn und solche Geräusche waren um 5 Uhr abends eindeutig verdächtig.

„NARUTOOOO! Geht's dir gut? Ich hab komische Geräusche gehört und die Tür war offen."

Shit! Sakura! Musste sie immer in den unpassendsten Momenten ever auftauchen. Gerade als ich die erlösende feuchte Zunge von Shikamaru an meinem Schaft spürte. Doch da Shikamaru, solche Situationen schon vorhergeahnt hatte, hatten wir einen Plan. Er unterdrückte ab sofort sein Chakra und ich schrie in den Flur: „Mir geht's gut, hab nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, komm rein." Shikamaru löste ein vorher vorbereitetes Jutsu und verschwand. Er tauchte wieder hinter dem Has auch, hielt ab da sein Chakra aber nicht mehr unterdrückt.

Sakura kam in mein Zimmer und ich lag af dem Bauch unter der decke, damit meine Erektion nicht sichtbar für meinen unerwarteten Gast war.

Si schaute mich mitleidig an.

„Soll ich dich kurz heilen, aber ich hab wenig Zeit ich muss in die Arbeit."

Ich sah zu ihr auf, sie sah wirklich besorgt aus, vielleicht sollten wir es zumindest ihr sagen, Sai wusste es ja eh schon. Irgendwie war es für mich unangenehm ihr immer ins Gesicht zu lügen.

Ich würde ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

„Nein danke, es geht schon. Und jetzt beeil dich auf dich warten Menschen mit viel mehr Schmerzen"

Aber nicht Heute.

Sie nickte und ging zu Tür.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht, falls was ist, weißt du ja wo du mich finden kannst."

Da Akatsuki ja immer noch hinter den Jinjuriki ist, sind viele meiner Freunde um meine Sicherheit besorgt.

Als ich höre, wie sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, löse ich ein weiteres Jutsu und Shikamaru taucht wieder in meinem Zimmer auf.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben" er krabbelt wieder unter die Decke und macht es sich zwischen meinen Beinen bequem. Und ich muss entspannt aufseufzen. Heute gab es eindeutig zu viel Stress.

„WER IST SIE!" Sakura stürmt ins Zimmer und reißt die Bettdecke weg. Meine Augen sind weit offen und ich schaue sie fassungslos an, währen Shikamaru auch erschrocken in seiner Bewegung innehält. Er hat meinen kleinen Freund im Mund und ist selber Gott sein dank noch etwas angezogen. Sakura bleibt auch in der Position mit der gehobenen Hand, in der sie immer noch die Bettdecke hält, erstarrt. Mir war es gar nicht bewusst gewesen, das Sakura eifersüchtig war, und ich habe eigentlich gedacht sie war schon weg. Ich habe doch die Tür gehört.

„Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-SHIKA!" rief Sakura entsetzt. Sie wollte umdrehen und davon laufen, doch hatte sie nicht mit Shikamarus Schatten gerechnet. Er hatte sie schon.

„Sag es keinem Ich bitte dich!" ich zog die Decke an mir hoch und flehte Sakura förmlich an. Langsam schien ihr verstand wieder zurück zu kehren. Und sie fing an die Situation zu begreifen.

„I-i-ihr s-s-seid schWUL?" kam dann auch schon die etwas überflüssige Frage.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?" antwortete Shika belustigt. Wie konnte dieser Kerl in so einer Situation nur so cool bleiben? Ich saß nur zusammengekauert auf meinem Bett und wartete die Reaktion ab. Diese würde alles entscheiden.

Stille…

„Cool! Könnt ihr euch mal küssen, dann sag ichs keinem." Quietschte sie und wurde von zwei fassungslosen Augenpaaren angestarrt. Ich habe mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet nur nicht mit dieser. Anscheinend war ich nicht der einzige, denn Shika sah neben mir auch ziemlich verwirrt und verloren aus.

„W-wir h-hsben aber noch nie vor Leuten geküsst." Sage ich endlich, doch sie winkt nur ab.

„Dann wir es mal Zeit. Wenn ich dich an einen Mann verliere ist es wirklich nicht schlimm, denn dann habe ich eh keine Chance." Sie sieh uns gespannt an. Und wir seufzen ergeben. Langsam sickert auch die Information, dass Sakura in mich verliebt ist auch zu mir durch, doch zu meinem Erschrecken merke ich, dass es mir jetzt ziemlich egal ist, frühe hätte ich alles dafür gegeben. Doch Shikamaru, war einer der wenigen, der mich von Anfang an gut behandelte, Sakura war da eher das genaue Gegenteil, das merkte ich jetzt.

Unsere Lippen näherten sich langsam und ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich auf den Kuss zu konzentrieren und nicht darauf, dass uns jemand zuschaute. Und sobald seine Lippen auf meinen lagen war die Nervosität auch schon wie weggeblasen. Langsam und zögerlich und zärtlich drang er in meine Mundhöhle ein.

Das „Kawaii!" von Sakura, nahm ich auch nur noch nebenbei war. Ich merkte auch gar nicht wie sie sich verabschiedete und uns noch viel Vergnügen wünschte.

„Endlich…" seufzte Shikamaru erleichtert und formte ein Paar Fingerzeichen. Er setzte eine Barier um uns. Er ging mit seinem Kopf wieder nach unten und bevor er meinen Schaft in den Mund nahm hauchte er noch. „Jetzt kannst du stöhnen, ich will deine Stimme hören, Naru"

„Ahhhh…" und endlich konnten wir uns einander widmen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen für uns beide. Wir führten zwar immer noch keine offizielle Beziehung, aber unsere Sehnsucht nach dem jeweils anderem wuchs mich jeder Sekunde.


End file.
